FLUTTERSHYS ACCIDENT
by graydog
Summary: SomePony murders fluttershy and nopony is safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not in any way own the rights to any of the following characters

Or any of the rights to the show

Prolog

Chapter 1

The accident

Fluttershy walked through the mane street of pony Ville looking from shop to shop for the final ingredient for her cold medicine for angel "Oh Angel" She said "I don't think we will ever find that herb for you." Angel looked up at her with his small eyes as if to say "Its all right." Fluttershy looked at the small rabbit and opened her mouth to say something but at that exact moment a voice came from a nearby ally.

"Hey you come here I need your help." Fluttershy looked over towards the ally and instantly recognized who it was "Oh its you" she said and walked into the ally, moments later a scream came from the ally a scream that would be heard by pinky pie

Pinky pie sat outside sugar cube corner eating a tray of cupcakes when she heard the scream, the moment se heard it she knew who it had come from "Fluttershy" she yelled as she ran towards the ally. When she reached the ally she found Fluttershy lying in a pool of blood with a knife in her stomach, She looked up at pinky pie with a look of distress and let out a moan. Pinky pie looked at her dying friend and through her tears said "Don't you worry Fluttershy your aunt pinky will take care of you" Fluttershy looked up at her and with her dying breath said, "I'm a year older than you."

Pinky pie ran down Mane Street yelling, "Help me! Oh god please someone help me!" her plea was answered by the unicorn twilight sparkle. But when they finally reached pinky pie she was too far-gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The funeral

It was a cold and rainy day in pony Ville; most ponies found this to be fitting for today, because today was the day of Fluttershys funeral. Every pony in pony Ville was waiting by the grave for the casket. The casket itself was being carried by fluttershys five closest friends twilight sparkle, Pinky pie, Rainbow dash, Applejack, and Rarity. When the pallbearers reached the grave none of them could hold back the flow of tears as they lowered their friend into the ground. As they walked from the grave a quartet of musicians began to play GREEN FIELDS OF FRANCE by the dropkick Murphys. After the song pinky pie walked up to the podium to read off the small piece of paper she held in her hooves

"I am fluttershy and this is my last will and testament to apple jack I leave my animals for I know she can take care of them on sweet apple acres" she read "to twilight sparkle I leave all my books in hopes that she may learn something new from me, to rainbow dash I leave my home and all my land in hopes that she will realize how wonderful the ground is, to Rarity I leave all my dresses and sewing equipment, and to pinky pie I leave all of my recipes in hopes that when you bake them you will think of me and remember all the good times we had" pinky pie finished reading, and the five friends buried their fallen sister.

After the funereal, the five friends met at fluttershys home to divide up what they were given in the will. Applejack looked at rainbow dash and said, "So what are you going to do with the house?" rainbow dash looked back at her sadly and replied "I am going to move down here to live like fluttershy.

After fluttershys possessions had been divided all but rainbow dash left the house to return home to get some sleep, but none would sleep that night they would only remember fluttershy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The investigation

The next morning rainbow dash was startled by the sound of someone knocking on the door; she walked to the door opening it slightly to see who it was. Outside stood a gray pony wearing a blue uniform and had a handcuff cutie-mark on his flank, upon seeing rainbow dash he said "hello, I'm looking for miss rainbow dash." Rainbow dash opened the door a little wider "I am her." She said. "I'm officer Blueback, I have a couple of questions to ask you about your friend Fluttershy." The officer said with a nod. Rainbow dash opened the door to let him in.

They sat in the kitchen, Rainbow Dash crying as she answered the questions. "When was the last time you saw Fluttershy" blueback asked. " Just about an hour before she died" Rainbow answered. "Did she seem alright to you?" Blueback asked. "Well yeah she seemed fine she was just heading into town to get some ingrediants for an herbal remedy."

"Did you kill fluttershy?" Yelled Blueback. "NO!" replied Rainbow Dash

Later that day Rainbow Dash called over her remaining friends. When all of them had arrived, Rainbow said "I got a little visit for the police today, they think one of us killed Fluttershy, so if one of us did now would be the time to confess" Her fiends looked at her stunned " Do you really think one of us killed her Rainbow" said Twilight sparkle. "Well, no not really" replied rainbow dash " I was just saying that just in case"

Three hours later Rainbow dash was alone in the house once more. She climbed into bed, little did she know it would be the last thing she would ever do.

The next morning she was found dead in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The suprise

The next morning the remaining friends gathered at fluttershys cottage to morn the loss of rainbow dash, the day dragged on slowly until one of the ponies said "ok lets just face it on of us is the murderer and none of us are leaving until we have it figured out" everypony looked over to see that it was pinky pie who had said it. Twilight sparkle looked up at her and said "I agree with pinky lets search the house for clues." The ponies split up to search the house for clues

Seven hours later

Pinky sat alone in the kitchen thinking to herself "I wonder what applejack has found out?" Applejack was walking through the hall near the bedrooms when she heard a strange sort of sound it sounded like someone was pretty happy, she immediately placed the voice as rarity. "It sounds like its coming from the bedroom" she thought, so she raced down the hall and to the bedroom door she reached out and opened it just a crack and peeked in, sure enough she saw rarity she opened it a little more to see who she was with and to applejack 's surprise it was spike she opened the door completely and saw the two of them cuddled up on the bed making out. applejack closed the door and went to find twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another bites the dust

Applejack was running through the hall of fluttershys cottage to find twilight sparkle, to tell her about what she had just seen when there was a loud crash and a bang, Applejack ran to see what had happened and what had made the noise. Meanwhile in the bed room, rarity broke the kiss and her head shot up " spike did you hear that?" she asked. Spike looked at her with a loving gaze and said " yea but it was probably just pinky pie knocking something over." Rarity glared at him "Okay okay ill go check it out" said spike

When Applejack reached the source of the sound she could not believe her eyes there in front of her hung the dead body of twilight sparkle, apple jack looked at the body feeling increasingly ill, there was a large stab wound in the stomach of the body and many slices all over the rest. Applejack felt a tear run down her cheek as she began to sob uncontrollably at the loss of one of her closest friends

Spike walked into the living room only to find his closest and oldest friend hanging from the ceiling.

AUTHERS NOTE

Sorry about the really short chapter guys but school just started and I he been super busy with homework so I will be posting short chapters for a while until I get a chance to sit down and write a long one


End file.
